


9. muscle sex

by fall_into_life



Series: Ice Queen Weiss [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Casual Sex, F/M, Pegging, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Lady Yang Schnee wants to ride the stablemaster. The Lord of Horses, Neptune Vasilias, is very much in favor of this.Written for Kinktober prompt "sthenolagia". Does not require any of the other Ice Queen Weiss pieces to be enjoyable.





	9. muscle sex

“Hey there, pretty boy.” Yang leans against the doorframe, grinning. 

Neptune Vasilias, the Queen's Lord of Horses, looks up from the book in his hands. As soon as he sees who's in his doorway, he grins right back. In a lot of ways his look mirrors hers; he has more blue in his wardrobe than her yellow, but they both wear long sleeved shirts and leather breeches, both have the thick muscle that comes with training and hard work. His signature riding goggles sit on the nightstand next to his scroll, and the book quickly joins them. 

“Up for a ride?” She asks, gaze flicking down his body. 

“You want the stablemaster, or the horses?” One of the reasons Yang likes Neptune is that he comes from money as much as the Schnees do, but he doesn't care about talking like the nobles, or keeping them happy beyond what he needs to do his job. He likes sex, and horses, and otherwise doesn't get into any drama. Going by the stories, it took him a long time to get to this point, but Yang likes this version of him a lot. 

She steps inside, closing the door behind herself. 

His grin widens, and he leans back on the bed, sliding one hand up his shirt to play with a nipple. He raises an eyebrow to get her approval, and she nods, liking the bolt that goes through her when he automatically defers to her. Neptune knows who's in charge when she's around. 

“If you're up for it,” she says, locking the door and stepping forward, “I'm gonna hold you down and fuck your pretty little hole until you're hoarse from screaming my name.”

“Nice pun,” he says, separating his ankles and tucking one arm behind his head. “And yeah, I'm down.”

Yang unlaces her breeches, pulling out the thick shaft she put in before she got here. It's one of her favorites; a black dildo with flecks of glitter inside it, gently curved and infused with magic. If she feeds a little bit of energy into it, she'll be able to feel it like it's her own, not to mention the the special surprise.

Neptune swallows at the sight. “You uh… you gonna…?” He gestures with one hand, licking his lips. 

She smirks, reaching in a pocket for the lube. “If you scream real loud for me.”

He runs a hand down his chest, pushing down his own breeches. “If you can _make_ me scream, you mean.”

Yang just laughs, getting onto the edge of his bed and setting the lube down on his bedside table. They both know he's gonna get loud tonight.

By the time she gets his clothes off, he's already hard. She raises an eyebrow, and he shrugs. “I am not responsible for how hot you are.”

Yang hums, pleased. “Flattery will get you everything.”

She grabs him by the hips and flips him over like he weighs nothing, grinning at his helpless moan. The guy loves it when she manhandles him, gets off on it like nobody else she's ever met. One time she tossed him around until he came all over himself without even being touched. She'll probably do it again one night when her ego needs it; there's nothing like watching someone come just from liking how strong you are.

Neptune gets up on his hands and knees at a word from her, his dick bobbing beneath him and leaking onto his sheets. She roughly spreads his legs, getting another moan from him, and slides a condom on the toy before rubbing the head against his hole.

“Fuck, Yang,” he whines, fingers curling. “I'm not-- you gotta--” 

She slaps his ass, laughing. “Relax, Nep. I'm not gonna charge in there without making sure you're good. Just relax and let me take care of you.”

He sinks down onto his elbows. “Yes sir.” Yang grins, slapping his ass again for good measure. 

She grabs a glove and her bottle of lube, slicking up her covered fingers before starting to work him open. He groans, and drops down further onto one shoulder. Heat unfurls between her legs; he trusts her to get him there. 

First one finger, then two. Neptune keeps trying not to whine, choking off the sounds only to make them louder when she gets deeper inside him. He rocks back against her fingers, fucking himself, and she smirks.

“Jerk off,” she tells him, trying for a third finger. “Make a mess all over the bed for me, Nep.”

“Yes sir.” He gets a hand between his legs and starts fervently touching himself. He keeps pushing back into her, greedily taking stimulation from both ends, and when he tightens up around her fingers she stops just so she can watch him paint the sheets.

He relaxes, and she manages to get that third finger in him. Good. She brought a decent sized toy, and he'll need the space to take it.

When she's sure he'll be able to take her, she pulls back, dumping the glove in his bedside garbage. She smears lube on her dick, then rubs the shaft up against his hole, liking the way he moans.

“Hold yourself open,” she orders, and lines up the head of her dick when he hands move to hold his ass ready for her.

“Wait,” he says, when she's got the head inside him.

Yang stops immediately, laying her free hand on his back. “You okay, Nep?” 

“Turn it on,” he says, and she can hear the blush in his voice. “The… connection thing.”

She laughs and feeds the toy a little energy, amusement turning into a groan when she can suddenly feel him clutching at the head of her dick. “You good?” 

He pushes back against her, nodding. “Yeah I'm good.”

Yang holds him still, smirking. “Yeah what?” 

Neptune makes a choked off noise. “Yes sir, I'm good.”

“Good boy.” She sinks the rest of the way inside him. 

They both pant through it, until her balls are right up against his skin and she's completely bottomed out. She rocks a few times, making sure she's not going to hurt him for the next part, then leans down. “You got your safe word ready?” 

He whines. “Yes sir.”

She chuckles into his ear. “Fight me.”

Neptune immediately starts squirming, trying to get out from under her. She manages to grab one wrist and pin it down, only for him to swivel from the hips and knock her halfway off him. She smiles, wild and more than a little horny, and starts in on him. 

The plain fact is she's stronger and better-trained than he is, and he wants to be pinned. He almost gets off the bed a few times, only for her to haul him back down and shove her dick in him. She finally gets both his hands pinned above his head and her dick buried in his ass, and starts going to town. If she misses his sweet spot a few times in a row he tries to escape again, and she pushes him back down, flexing her biceps and watching him watch her muscles.

He's hard again, bouncing against his stomach, and when he starts trying to pout at her she knows exactly what he wants. 

“Ask nice,” she says, still slamming her dick into him. He whines instead of answering, and she snaps her hips so hard the bedframe hits the wall. 

“Please, sir!” He throws his head back, thighs up against his chest and knees resting on her shoulders. “Fuck, please--” 

“Please what, Nep?” She keeps up a brutal rhythm, barely breaking a sweat. “Use your words.”

“Please come in me!” He howls, so loud she knows they can hear him upstairs.

“Good boy.”

She pushes in as far as his abused ass will let her, and feeds the toy another bolt of energy. Neptune shouts again and comes helplessly all over his stomach, rolling his hips into hers as she fills the condom.

Making the toy spurt doesn't actually make her come, so she pants and waits for him to recover, then pulls out when his dick starts to soften. 

“C'mere.” Yang replaces the condom, then flips Neptune over, kneeling next to his head. He cracks an eyelid open, then squirms over, opening his mouth. Yang rubs the head of her dick over his lips, closing her eyes at how good the connection makes it feel. She likes fucking his ass, too, but getting oral with the connection open is something else. 

She slowly feeds him her dick until she's down his throat entirely, stroking his cheek while he finds a good ratio of deepthroat to breath. He reaches up to get his hands on her ass, moaning when she flexes. He gets her to start fucking his throat, and she lets him set the pace. 

He's good at this, knows how to keep his teeth out of the way and when to push her back before he chokes. She runs her hands over his shoulders, his chest, letting the frantic energy bleed out of both of them. When she comes it's with a sigh and murmured encouragement, the toy twitching in his mouth. 

“Are you still in your clothes?” Neptune asks, sounding like he's already halfway asleep. 

Yang chuckles, tucking her dick back in her pants and putting the lube back in her pocket. “Gotta make a quick escape. You good?” 

He makes a half-coherent noise and waves her out. Yang taps his ass affectionately, and takes her leave.


End file.
